Inhumans (Earth-515)
A whole new parallel reality to that of Earth-616. The lives of many well-known characters have changed, similar to the Ultimate reality. Attilanian History Kree Colonization of Earth Sometime between 300,000 and 200,000 years ago, a Kree scout ship landed on Earth. At this point in time, the Kree were in the nascent stages of colonizing other planets that showed signs of life in order to expand their empire. Earth was at the fringes of their reach, and as such, they experienced the most independence. Over the next few hundred years, thousands of Kree immigrated to the new Earth colony. This colony would be named Attilan. Eventually, the Kree would experience conflict with both the Skrull and Shi'ar; consequently, the Kree home-world, Hala, lost contact with their peripheral colonies such as Attilan. Once cut off from the rest of their people, the Earth Kree did not have the resources required to send everyone back to Hala. The Kree recall included prominent scientists needed for weapons development and some wealthy Attilanians. Approximately 85,000 Kree remained on Earth and developed separately from their former Empire. Formation of the Kingdom of Attilan Separated from the Kree Empire, the Viceroy, Ard-Con, of the Earth colony appointed himself as the new King of the independent city-state of Attilan. The other former royal Kree officials and the wealthy-elite were appointed as the royal, upper-class and middle class members of the upper-city. The upper-city as a result held approximately 8,500 members. Due to being cut off from Hala and the rest of the Empire, the Attilaninans lost the use of much of their technology due to no longer having the technicians required or the resources from Hala needed to power the technology. This resulted in the Attilanian people taking some tech for granted that continued to function on their own, forgetting how they truly worked. As such, the people resorted to a state less technologically advanced. After several generations, the Attilanian elite realized inbreeding was going to be an issue among their limited, isolated population. Strict laws were set in place to regulate who could marry whom and the number of children to 2 per couple. The prominent minds decided to attempt breeding with the native Homo neanderthalensis, or "pink-skins", of Earth. They found the breeding a success and decided to capture more and more H. neanderthalensis to breed with the upper-city citizens. Eventually, their blue-hued skin was replaced by the pink-skin of H. neanderthalensis. The pink-skin became a sign of beauty that made their appearances even more distinct from the lower class of the under-city. This introduction of Earth DNA allowed the Attilanian elite to circumvent many recessive genetic diseases. Alpha Primitives The under-city of Attilan held the remaining unskilled laborers comprised of the remaining 76,500 citizens. These citizens and their descendants lost their rights throughout the generations, resulting in practical-slavery for this population. These slaves would become the modern day Alpha Primitives. Due to uncontrolled inbreeding, the Alpha Primitives became more physically deformed and mentally inept compared to their Kree ancestors. Ancient Greece The city of Attilan was hidden among the Balkan Mountains, while the rest of Earth continued to develop with the emergence of Archaic humans and Neanderthals who were also taken into Attilan as other genetic sources for the Attilanian elites to breed with. Eventually, the Ancient Greek Empire formed. Due to a mysterious plague, many of the Attilianians of the upper-city died, cutting their population in half. In order to increase their numbers they ordered their Alpha Primitives to go out to the surrounding regions and kidnap children and adolescents, while traveling only under the cover of night. Rarely spotted, the Alpha Primitives would kill most adults that laid eyes on them. The few that survived such sightings gave rise to the myth of the Lamia, believing the Alpha Primitives to be vampiric demons that preyed on children. As a result of integrating many Greeks into their society, the religion of the Kree was fused with if not almost replaced by Greek mythology after a few generations. Once their population returned to former levels, Attilan became aware of the fall of the Greek Empire and the rise of other nations. Realizing that humans were becoming more advanced and territorial, the Attilanians sealed their city of Attilan within mountain caverns where they would be cut off from the human world until modern times. Modern Times (Attilan) Crystal's Desertion Eventually one of the Royal Family members, Crystal Amaquelin, grew weary of her isolationist life and dreaded her impending marriage to her cousin, Prince Maximus. As a result, she used her powers to escape Attilan's mountain refuge and fled into Greece. She worked her way to Athens. Due to her genetically engineered, higher intelligence she was able to pick-up both Modern Greek and English over the course of a couple months. During this time, the Royal Family turned Attilan upside down in search of Crystal. Eventually they discovered evidence that Crystal had fled the city. They then sent the Royal Guard to retrieve her. In Athens, Crystal came across Johnny Storm. The two found immediate chemistry between one another. However, there time together was cut short when the Attilanian Royal Guard tracked down Crystal in order to recover her and bring her back to Attilan. Not wishing to return, Crystal pleaded Johnny and the rest of the Fantastic Four to help her not be taken. This resulted in a skirmish between the Attilanian Royal Guard and the Fantastic Four. Despite their best efforts, the Royal Guard succeeded in capturing Crystal. Discovery of Attilan A great deal of damage to Athens occurred in the aftermath of the Fantastic Four's battle with the Attilanian Royal Guard. The Fantastic Four offered some aid to help cover the damages. Shortly afterwards, the Fantastic Four tracked Crystal and the Royal Guard back to the lost city of Attilan. Global Attention Due to the destruction, Greece desired further reparations from these mysterious super-powered individuals. The country's public outcry brought global attention to the the Attilanians who were captured on camera. The newspapers would come to call these mystery people, the Apánthro̱pos, or in English, the Inhumans. Attilanian Culture Genetic Council A council composed of Attilan's leaders in the fields of Genetics, Genetic Counseling, Evolution, Artificial Reproduction Technologies, Family Policy, and Terrigenesis. Together, they regulate the reproduction of Upper Attilanians. This group is required and revered by the citizens of Attilan due to the council's work that makes sure Attilan continues to have genetic diversity despite their limited gene pool. In addition to their duty of regulating reproduction, the Genetic Council is in charge of regulating Terrigenesis including its administration, tracking the changes in one's genes, predicting possible repercussions, treatment of any repercussions, counseling before and after the transformation, and training in one's new abilities. Genetic Regulation Attilan uses highly advanced genetic engineering techniques to make their offspring of Upper Attilanians have great physical and mental conditions. Genetic screenings are used to make sure all offspring don’t contract genetic diseases. Embryos that do have genetic diseases are terminated. With these techniques, Attilan is able to somewhat retain greater variation despite inbreeding. Since all Attilanian children must be genetically engineered, the government can make sure to limit 2 offspring per couple. Languages *'Upper Attilanian': The language used among the upper city is a creole language based primarily on Ancient Standard Kree and Ancient Standard Greek with some loan words from other languages found throughout the Ancient Greek Empire. The vocabulary is approximately 70% Kree with a slight shift in some grammar to be more similar to Ancient Greek. Over the couple millennia after the introduction of Greek the creole language had further developed from its two origin languages as slang evolved. :*''English Loanwords'': with Attilan's introduction to the modern world, they have started borrowing English vocabulary for things that are not found in Attilan. *'Lower Attilanian': a simplified version of Ancient Standard Kree. As the Alpha Primitives mental capabilities declined, their vocabulary and grammar became quite simplified with less verb endings and the neutralization of gendered nouns. Religion Attilanians are polytheistic matching up Ancient Kree gods with the Greek Pantheon. They came up with synthesis names and these gods took on the roles of the Greek gods in the Greek myths. Despite eventual, rapid advances in science and technology, the Attilanians held close to their religion. Royal Marriages *It is a common practice for royals to arrange the marriages of their children for advantageous socio-political positioning. However, it is not mandatory nor always the case. *Any royal is allowed to marry the child of citizens who have reached a high social status, especially with those of great wealth (e.g. Quelin/Milena) *All royals are allowed to marry other states’ royals as long as non homo sapien sapien (mutants, Atlanteans, etc.) This option has been instituted by King Cronus following the exposure or Attilan to the world at large (e.g. Petrus, Namora) *Kings are allowed to marry very beautiful citizen women of Upper Attilan regardless of wealth or status (e.g. Tanith) *Great-Grandchildren of a King can opt out and marry a regular citizen since their children would no longer be royal *Great-Granddaughters are seen as desirable consorts to other male royals since they tend to have the most diluted royal blood; therefore, offering a greater degree of genetic diversity to the Crown Princes. Otherwise, the great-granddaughters’ children lose royal status. Royal Status *In order to be considered part of the royal family, one must have at least one great-grandparent that was a king of Attilan, starting with the great grandfather of King Symak. This practice was instituted by Symak in order to limit the royal court. He found this change necessary due to the limited resources for the royal family and great number of extended relatives, who he then had join the upper-class citizens of Attilan *Anyone further removed than a King's great-grandchild will be raised in a comfortable lifestyle as a citizen with his or her parents. The only minor exception to the rule would be the child of 2 royal great-grandchildren. That child can be raised in the royal court until he or she comes of age. Then he or she leaves for a comfortable citizen life Royal Titles The titles listed below would be the comparable English titles of the Attilanian royals. *'King': Reserved for the male head of state *'Queen Consort': Reserved for the wife of a reigning King *'Queen Dowager': Reserved for the living wife of a deceased King *'Queen Regent': Reserved for the wife of a King who reigns temporarily while the reigning king is incapacitated or deceased but the heir apparent is a minor *'Crown Prince': Reserved for the eldest son of a reigning king; he is the heir apparent to the throne. This title can also be bestown upon the eldest son of a Crown Prince *'Prince Regent': Reserved for the eldest son of a King who reigns temporarily while the reigning king is incapacitated in the case that the son has reached the age of maturity. *'Prince': Reserved for the younger sons of Kings and Crown Princes *'Crown Princess': Reserved for the wife of a Crown Prince *'Princess': Reserved for the daughters of Kings and Crown Princes *'Duke': Reserved for nephews of a King *'Duchess': Reserved for nieces of a King *'Earl': Reserved for the sons of a King's first cousins *'Countess': Reserved for the daughters of a King's first cousins *'Lord': Male citizens married into the royal family *'Lady': Female citizens married into the royal family *Duchesses and Countesses can gain higher titles by marrying up in the royal family. In most cases, Ladies don't advance in title unless they marry a Crown Prince or King. Then in the case of men, they may marry up, but their titles remain the same. Terrigenesis After millennia of lost scientific knowledge, the insurgence of the Greek population caused a spike in intellectual ability. The upper-city's knowledge of science and technology began to accelerate aided by relearning how the Archaic Kree technology worked. After closing themselves off from mankind, the Attilinians devoted a great deal of effort into genetic engineering technology. One discovery were the Terrigen Crystals. These crystals were power sources mined from Hala and used to power Kree technology. Their experimentation on the crystals found that they somehow "grew" when planted in rocky/cavernous conditions. They also found that the crystals held mutageneic capabilities when inhaled. By inhaling Terrigen Mists, Attilanians gained random powers and, in most cases, physical alterations as well. Seeing these powers as possibly dangerous, the Attilanians reserved the mists to the Royal Family and certain elite members of society. Since Greek myths and religion were conserved, they believed the mists granted them the powers of Greek monsters and deities. Terrigen Crystals These crystals originate from the planet Hala where they were used as an energy source. It turns out that these crystals are in fact bacterial organisms that take on a lattice structure. These organisms are chemoautotrophs and feed themselves off of moisture, carbon dioxide, and inorganic trace elements. As such, the caverns surrounding Attilan are prime for "growing the Terrigen crystals". In a lattice structure, the bacteria can work in concert with one another to produce a great deal of electricity and bioluminescence. However, if the crystals are exposed to water and boiling temperatures, the bacteria will break down, losing their lattice structure. In these conditions, the bacterial organisms begin to undergo rapid mutations. If someone is to inhale the water vapor containing the then airborne bacteria, the bacteria will begin to replace the host's natural microbiome. From there, the bacteria will act as a mutagen: infecting the host's somatic cells. It's still a mystery how the bacterial DNA, the host Kree-Human genetic make-up, and the environmental conditions all then interact, but the end results tend to be the same: the production of fantastic physical mutations and superpowers. Modern Attilanian Royal Family Adults *Queen Dowager Tanith Boltagon *King Cronus Boltagon *Queen Consort Rhea Boltagon *Prince Coeus Boltagon *Lady Milena Boltagon (recently deceased) *Earl Mander Mazur *Duchess Azur Mazur *Lord Quenlin Amaquelin *Duchess Ambur Amaquelin Adolescents/Royal Guard *Crown Prince Teles Boltagon (AKA: Siren) *Prince Maximus Boltagon (AKA: Erinys) *Duchess Marsyas Boltagon (AKA: Satyress) *Duchess Pythia Boltagon (AKA: Oracle) *Earl Triton Mazur (AKA: Cetus) *Earl Arges Mazur (AKA: Cyclops) *Countess Medusa Amaquelin (AKA: Gorgon) *Countess Crystal Amaquelin (AKA: Chimera) Next Generation *Crown Prince Agon Boltagon (AKA: Fate) *Princess Luna Lehnsherr of Genosha (AKA: Pathos) *Duchess Celaeno Boltagon (AKA: Harpy) *Countess Alecto Mazur (AKA: Fury) *Earl Petras Mazur (AKA: Minotaur) *Countess Namorita Mazur of Atlantis (AKA: Nereid) Genealogy Láishì History Modern Times (Láishēng) Láishì Culture Modern Láishì Royal Family Adults *Empress Wu Jiaying (AKA: Afterlife) *Gordon Adolescents/Imperial Guard *Lincoln Prell (AKA: Fulmen) *Alisha *Shane *Lori *Raina (AKA: Thorn) Next Generation New Inhumans New Inhumans are humans, not originating from Attilan or Láishēng, with Kree Lineage producing Inhuman Genes. The primary source that activated most of these New Inhumans' Inhuman Genes was the Terrigen Bomb. New Inhumans activated by the Terrigen Bomb These are New Inhumans, whose Inhuman Genes were activated through Terrigenesis via the Terrigen Bomb: *Carlos Ayala (AKA: Golden Tiger) *Kara Cambell (AKA: Persuasion) *América Chávez (AKA: Ms. Marvel) *Sarah Garza (AKA: Bombshell) *Joey Pertúz (AKA: Meltdown) *Elena Rodríguez (AKA: Slingshot) *Susanna Sherman (AKA: Ultra-Girl) *Gerry Sledge (AKA: Stonewall) *Alice Taylor (AKA: Wonderland) *Kristoff Vernard (AKA: Valor) *Eric Williams (AKA: Grim Reaper) Special Cases These are New Inhumans, whose Inhuman Genes were activated (primarily before the detonation of the Terrigen Bomb) by means other than Terrigenesis via the Terrigen Bomb: *Carol Danvers (AKA: Warbird) *Killian Grave (AKA: Silver Tongue) *Makȟá Lincoln (AKA: Echo) *Monica Rambeau (AKA: Photon) *Daisy Sutter (AKA: Quake) *Valeria Vernard (AKA: Invincible Woman) *Simon Williams (AKA: Wonder Man) Category:Earth-515 Category:Created by DWeb4.0